Secrets
by Rainbow Awesome Dash
Summary: 'Draco Malfoy's gay' When the Gryffindors discover a love letter from Draco Malfoy to HJG they know he's gay. When dares arrive amidst the celebration a large secret is revealed. Dramione


"He's gay! He's gay!"

Hermione looked up from her charms essay to see Lavender Brown waving a slip of crisp golden parchment between her perfect nails. Shaking her head, Hermione allowed herself to float back down to her magical world of homework when another annoying voice dragged her out of it.

"Who's gay?!" Asked Dean in genuine concern for the girl's wellbeing as she seemed to be about to...well, explode!

"Draco Malfoy!" She yelled and everyone turned to her in shock at hearing the Slytherin Prince's name.

"Draco Malfoy is gay!" She squealed as people watched with their jaws on the floor at this astounding information.

Hermione snorted into her essay. Where the hell had she got that idea?!

"How do you know oh great wise one?" Asked Hermione with an alien smirk playing across her features.

Sighing as if it was obvious, she waved the paper in front of Hermione's face. An eyebrow was raised in response.

"He wrote a love letter to a BOY!"

Gasps resounded around the common room and a deathly silence fell on them as this new information sunk in. The sound was broke by a loud snort of laughter from Hermione.

"It's true!" Yelled Ginny.

Now Hermione was interested. "Read it out then!" Seams yelled impatiently.

"Alright! Lavender, you do the honours!"

Clearing her throat, Lavender grasped the paper in her petite hands and began to read the letter out, pride etched on her face and smugness woven through her voice.

"Dear HJG,

I can't wait to see you again my love. Potter and Weasel have been such a bother really, if it weren't for them and a select few...the entire school, we could spend much more time together.

Wait till my mother hears about this! After all, she is so supporting of us after 'dear old daddy' got thrown in Azkaban. Hope he rots in hell. Anyway, mother says she would be delighted to have you again, her owl arrived this morning!

Love you so much H, hope to see you again soon and have some fun. Wink wink.

DAM. Xxx

P.S Meet at our secret place, same time today for fun and to discuss plans for the holidays.

P.P.S Love you!"

Gasps were heard around the room and soon everyone was in hysterics. Ron clutched his side whilst Harry stared quizzically at Hermione who was wearing a stoney gaze.

"How do you know it's Ferret?" Asked Hermione, praying that this was a dream.

"DAM, Draco Abraxus Malfoy, HJG, Hugo Jacob Green!"

Laughter echoed through the room as people realised Draco had been sending love letters to a hufflepuff!

"Where did you find that letter?" Asked Hermione, her voice low.

"On your bed 'mione! You must have confiscated it today being a prefect and all!" Smiled Ginny, oblivious to the dangerous edge in Hermione's voice.

Everyone began laughing about how much Malfoy's reputation would suffer when people discovered the 'news'. Hermione stormed up to her room and began stashing away all love letters from her secret boyfriend. She couldn't risk this getting out of hand...

(((((

"He actually approached me and said 'I'm sure you will meet a nice guy someday but that guy isn't me, I'm not gay'! The nerve!"

Hermione chortled at Draco. It had been three days since the 'news' and he was suffering big time.

"It's not funny!" He wined like a toddler not getting what he wanted. "Only Daphne and Blaise are respecting me because they know about you but they don't even respect me much!"

Hermione lay her head on his shoulder and tilted her head up towards his pale ear. "I think I know how to make up for it..."

Draco grinned, he knew exactly how she could make up for it...

(((((((

A while later, Hermione and Draco had exited the room of requirement and headed their separate ways. Hermione had gone to the Gryffindor common room to discover a full blown party at its peak. Upon her arrival, she discovered it was to celebrate getting one over the Slytherin Prince. In no time at all, a giant game of truth or dare had started. That was how she had ended up in this position.

"Hermione," the magic dice called out as it halted.

A chorus of 'ooooh' and 'uhhhhh' went around.

"Truth or dare?" The twins asked.

"Truth," Hermione spoke without thinking, the dares today had been awful!

"Who do you love?"

Now everyone was yelling in excitement, secretive Hermione revealing her love! She couldn't lie, in wizarding in truth or dare you would speak the truth automatically!

"Forfeit!" She yelled over the noise.

A deadly hush fell over the Gryffindors for this was the first forfeit on a truth.

"C'mon 'Mione, we know it's me, don't need to be embarrassed about it!" Yelled Ron.

Murmurs of agreement rose from the Gryffindors, Hermione must love Ron... Harry was dating Ginny so who else could she love?

"I still forfeit," she stated clearly.

The twins exchanged a glance and began to converse in secret with the other Gryffindors. A huge smile came across their faces and Hermione dreaded what was to come.

"Write a love letter to Malfoy signing it HJG"

Already do that.

"Ask him to meet you in the Room of Requirement"

Do that to.

"And kiss him, full with tongue...make out!"

Easy. Just act revolted.

Shuddering Hermione sighed.

"10 galleons says she doesn't do it!"

"5 says she does!"

Bets flew around the room.

"I will go and do it. I will come back. I will answer the truth of 'did you do it' or something like that." Without a final word, Hermione marched up to her shared room in a fake rage and wrote to her secret boyfriend. His owl soon appeared with a reply, five minutes and he'd be there.

Putting on a fake face of disgust, Hermione exited the room and walked into the common room before climbing through the portrait.

"2 galleons and you can have an Invisible Ink Clot to go and watch!"

The Gryffindors raced ahead of Hermione taking various shortcuts until they reached the room. Upon stepping inside, they found a large glass room built into it which they all walked into. Harry cast a silencing charm on it so they could discuss bets and laugh at what was about to happen. As it happens, everyone managed to find 2 galleons to buy some of the sweets so everyone was now invisible.

The large mahogany doors swung open as Draco Malfoy strolled into the room. He ignored the glass room and walked over to the sofa.

"Oh his face is gonna be a picture!" Laughed Dean.

The audience failed to notice the bed by the sofa for they were far to interested in laughing at Malfoy and the dare.

The dark doors swung open again and the Gryffindors grinned and Malfoy smiled.

"Did Malfoy just smile?!" Yelled Ron under the protection of the invisible sweets and silencing charm.

The Gryffindors stared in a dumbfounded shock as Hermione casually sat down next to a smiling Malfoy.

"You know they were all having a party because they think you're gay Draco."

"Draco?!" The Gryffindors shrieked.

Draco sighed and The Gryffindors began to hyperventilate at how at ease with each other they were.

"How thick are they?! I mean come on! A love letter addressed to HJG on Hermione Jean Granger's bed! How obvious does it get?!"

Ron fainted.

"I know! I thought someone would have figured it out already!"

Harry slapped himself, why hasn't he seen this sooner?

"They dared me to make out with you!" She laughed and soon he joined in as the horror stricken wizards and witches watched with shock.

"I'm sure we can go further than that!" He smirked.

Harry fainted and Ginny grabbed him shocked into silence.

"Oh, but can you last that long? Blaise and Daph were saying how you can't last that long, you're only a quickie!" She giggled at his face.

A few other Gryffindors fainted as Harry and Ron came round shock still clinging to their minds.

"What! Did you tell them that that's not true! It's a lie! I went at least four times the other day!" He yelled in outrage.

The Gryffindors were in chaos at this news.

And then they started.

Many Gryffindors holding cameras almost stopped recording until they realised how great this footage would look in the great hall.

"Mia..." Draco moaned half way through their...fun.

Upon their finishing, Ron was on the floor, Harry was shaking in Ginny's embrace and everyone was well and truly shocked being recognition.

"Mia, you should help put up the Christmas tree in the Great Hall!"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're great at getting big things up!"

"Really? I haven't got any big things up!"

Draco stared at her in horror as she indicated she didn't think his prize possession was big.

Glancing at his expression, she laughed and kissed him. "Just kidding, you're super big."

Thanks to Fred and George, the Gryffindors had managed to get back before...her. The house traitor. They planned not to tell her what they had seen and continue as normal until the morning. In the morning a little surprise was lay out for them...

Hermione fixed her robes and smoothed down her hair as best as she could before stepping through the portrait into the common room.

"Did you do it?" Asked the twins even though they knew the answer.

Had Hermione been paying attention she would have known something was wrong but unfortunately she was too busy thinking of Draco to realise.

"Yes," she answered simply still oblivious to some of the glares being sent her way.

"I do hate to do so, but I think I shall be going to my dorm now. Goodnight!"

With that Hermione walked care free up the stairs before collapsing onto her large, red and gold, bed. Sighing, she got ready for bed before snuggling under the covers. Perfect.

Soon everyone else went to bed and fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of the plans they had made for breakfast...

(((

When Hermione woke up, all the girls in her room were missing. As were every member of her house she discovered after later investigation. This was unusual and Hermione took note of it. Despite this, she got ready as normal and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast...and a sneaky glance at Draco.

Smiling, she walked down the hallway,wary of the uneasy silence and lack of students. Upon reaching the hall, she was greeted by non other than...Draco Malfoy. Glancing round the corridor, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before opening the doors of the great hall and fainting.

Hermione stared in shock as her boyfriend collapsed in front of her and did the only logical thing possible, she looked at what had caused him to faint. And screamed. Then fainted.

Every single student and teacher, bar the two lovers, were staring at a moving image on the wall of the Great Hall. Letters came up and formed 'The Dramione Movie'. This was why they had screamed and fainted. Everyone turned their attention to them as they began to stir before looking back at the film.

Draco and Hermione soon stirred as the movie of their demise began to play.

Everyone stared in wonder as an image of Fred and George came up with the Gryffindors behind them. "Right," they started at the same time on the screen. "We have dared Hermione to write a love letter to ferret face from 'HJG' to get him to meet her in the room of requirement where she would then have to make out with him with tongue! She will answer a simple yes or no question about if she did or didn't do it where it is impossible to lie. We will also be watching her! Using our very own invisible ink clots, a silencing charm and whatever the room gives us! We invite you to join us to watch!"

Laughs and gasps went up around the hall as the scene changed. Hermione cringed. This wouldn't be good.

-time skip-

The video finished as Hermione and Malfoy left the room of requirement and the Gryffindors rushed off. Chaos followed.

"What will your father say?!"

"House traitor!"

"Must be the imperious curse!"

"Not my Drakie-poo!"

"Fuck off Pansy!"

"'Mione loves me!"

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Snake and lion!"

"Must've been the nargles..."

Shrugging, Hermione and Draco made the most of the chaos. Draco cradled Hermione in his arms as the shouting rained on. Soon they were lip locked.

Sighing Hermione smiled into the kiss, she could survive whatever happened next as long as she had Draco...


End file.
